It's Doctor Vause to you
by kayvause
Summary: Piper hasn't seen Alex since she left her in Paris. A visit to the local clinic gives her a blast from the past. Vauseman.
1. Chapter 1

Piper hadn't seen Alex in 7 years, but she was still always on her mind. She compared every potential prospect to Alex, and not a single person came even remotely close. Especially in bed, but that wasn't for pipers lack of trying. She had dated a couple guys after Alex, her only major relationship was with a guy named Larry, and it lasted about 3 years before she realized he was too boring. But now she just sleeps with any and everyone, to try to give her ¼ of the satisfaction that Alex did. She always regretted it after, but Her last hookup had been particularly bad.

"Polly I can barely sit I'm in so much pain, something is wrong" piper whined into the phone

"it can't be that bad pipes, what do you think could possibly be wrong with it, worst case scenario you probably have an STD, just go to a doctor if itll make you feel better " Polly laughed

"I'm serious Polly! Something is seriously wrong, it hurts to walk and its been days" Piper sighed in defeat

"then go to a doctor"

"I already called my gyno they cant get me in for like 2 weeks, ill be dead by then"

"Piper seriously, just go to the urgent care clinic down the street, its not like its that serious" Polly said starting to sound a little annoyed

"Ugh I hate going to doctors I don't know, but fine, only because I'm desperate" Piper said

….

"Just fill out these forms, and we'll call you back shortly" the receptionist handed piper a clipboard and slid the glass shut

a few minutes later a nurse came and took piper back to an exam room

"take everything off and put this gown on, and then sit on the exam table, the doctor will be in shortly" the nurse says as she hands piper the gown

Piper sits on the on the crinkly paper anxiously waiting. She's ashamed of herself for even being in this situation. Maybe this is a sign she should change her ways and finally try to find someone serious again. Maybe then she would finally be able to stop thinking about her tall, sexy, charming ex girlfriend. Piper sits day dreaming for a couple minutes when she finally hears the door open

The doctor walks in and piper feels like her heart stop

"Hi Sorry for the wait, I'm Dr. Vause, what can I help you w_" Alex finally looks up from the chart and realizes who is sitting before her and after losing her train of thought she recovers quickly… "with today?" she finishes slowly with a grin slowly forming as she stares at Piper

"Al.. Alex?" Piper stutters

"Piper" Alex says giving a tight close lipped smile

"what are you doing here" Piper says still in shocked

"well I work here, thought the fancy white coat might have given me away" she laughs

"Funny joke, you're not a doctor" Piper responds in disbelief

Alex sits down on the stool examining the chart a little annoyed "well piper, after my mom died, I realized I needed to do something with my life, so I went to med school, I graduated, and now work at Litchfield general hospital, and do a couple rotations at this clinic a week…you wouldn't know any of that though since you walked out on me" Alex looked up spitefully

"now that I have explained to you that I am in fact a doctor, are you going to tell me why YOU are here" Alex looks at Piper raising her eyebrows

Piper stares at her in disbelief

"no, no, this can't be happening, I... I need another doctor" Piper starts mumbling to herself

Alex stares at her watching Piper have a conversation with herself and laughs, causing piper to finally make eye contact with Alex again

"Piper, as much as I would love to sit in here with you all day and watch this small breakdown you're having, I do have other patients I eventually have to get to. And unluckily for you im the only Doc here today so…" Alex stands and makes her way in front of piper "Im gonna need you to tell me whats going on? Alex looks at piper motioning for her to start

Piper contemplates telling Alex out of desperation, after all, she did say she didn't want the doctor to be a stranger. But this, this is way too much. How could she possibly look at the women she has been lusting about for the past 7 years and tell her that she's been sleeping with a ton of strangers recently and now her vagina hurts so bad she can barely walk.

"Alex I can't, not this" piper whispers and starts looking around for her clothes and goes to stand up to grab them

Alex sees piper starting to get up and notices her wince in pain, and so instinctively she places her hand on Pipers leg, holding her on the table

"Piper come on, I promise I'll be professional, just let me help you" Alex says in a softer tone

Piper looks down at the hand on her thigh and then back up at Alex

Alex can tell she is still struggling to speak so she tries to push her some more

"pipes, just tell me what's going on" alex says lifting her glasses onto her head

Piper stares at her for awhile, and alex doesn't back down so she finally gives in

"I um, im having a lot pain…down there" Piper says shyly

Alex smirks "Okay piper that's a start, but I'm going to need you to be a little more specific, I need some background details, when did it start, etc"

"Well, it started a few days ago after I….." alex stares at her waiting for her to continue "after I had sex with someone" she finally finishes

Pipers face turns a deep shade of crimson. Alex notices and chuckles to herself but doesn't miss a beat. She did promise professionalism after all.

"Okay, and is that the only partner you've had in the last month? Did you notice anything abnormal?" Alex replies in a serious tone

"um.. yes, yes they were the only one" Piper lies "and I didn't see anything"

"Piper if you don't tell me the truth I'm not going to be able to do my job correctly" Alex quips back

"im not lying!" piper says defensively

"Piper, I could tell anytime you were lying 2 weeks into our relationship, your voice gets high, and your chest turns red" Alex stares back challenging her "cut the bullshit"

Piper stares back speechless

"fine. There was more than one" Piper says sharply

"men or women?" this one was more for Alex's curiosity, but it didn't hurt to know medically

"Both" piper says, knowing Alex wouldn't be expecting that response

Alex looks up at her quickly, but then continues with her questions

"how many? Alex says looking down

Piper stares at the ground fidgeting with her fingers, not wanting to answer alex

"how many people did you sleep with in the last month piper" Alex repeats louder

"11" piper says barely loud enough for Alex to hear

She never wanted to sleep with the same person more than once anymore.

Alex takes a sharp breath when she hears piper, and looks up at her with a look of disappointment and jealousy combined

"what the hell piper?" Alex says unable to hold back

"I thought I was talking to a doctor Alex, not my ex, I don't need your opinion on my sexual history, just medical advice." Piper replies bitterly

"my medical advice is to not sleep around" Alex replies sharply

Piper stares back, and then looks down, she knew she was right

"I knew this was a bad idea. Forget it. just hand me my clothes please" Piper says hastily

"piper wait no, im sorry, I shouldn't.. I shouldn't have said that, I just, what are you doing kid, that's not like you?" Alex says, tone shifting to a lighter mood than before

"you don't know who I am anymore" Piper cuts in

Alex looks hurt by Pipers words. But she quickly covers it

"I know you piper, and that isn't like you, you only do reckless shit like that when your trying to distract yourself from what's really bothering you"

Piper knows she's right, so she doesn't answer, she just stares down at the floor again wishing this day was over

Alex stares for what feels like forever before finally giving up on piper responding, so she decides to go back to why piper is here

"can you describe the pain?" Alex finally speaks up

Piper looks up at her, almost grateful for moving on

"I don't really know, Its not one specific spot, I just feel a really sharp pain everywhere, just feels really uncomfortable and hurts more when I move." Piper says looking away from alex

"okay" Alex stands up and goes over to the box of gloves before snapping one on her hand and turning back to piper "I need to examine you" she says with a grin

Piper blushes "you can't just give me meds or something?"

"no piper, I need to see what's going on, I'm not psychic" Alex replies curtly

Piper scrunches her lips together contemplating her options

"Cmon pipes. Scoot to the end of the table, feet in the stirrups" Alex says tapping pipers leg

Alex walks over and quickly lowers the back of pipers table moving her along

Piper is just laying there staring at the ceiling, when she feels alex tap her ankles

"do you need help?" Alex replies

"I cant do this" piper says throwing her arms over her face

"its nothing I haven't seen before piper" Alex smirks

at this piper props herself up on her elbows glaring at Alex

"seriously" She yells

Alex cant contain her laughter, and shrugs her shoulder

"spread em, kid" Alex says huskier than before

Pipers stomach constricts at hearing that voice. She lays back down admitting defeat. She slowly lifts her leg before taking a second and then she closes her eyes and lifts her other leg in the stirrup. She was officially spread eagle in front of her ex-girlfriend. She could have sworn Alex gasped, but she wasn't sure. How could this get any worse.

"Just Relax pipes" Alex says softly

Then she feels Alex touch her and remembers how it could indeed be more humiliating. For years, that touch made her melt, and those memories are flashing through her mind. But this, this is awful, because it feels good and hurts and embarrasses her at the same time. She cant be having these thought about Alex. Even now, Alex still makes her feel better.

"If you don't relax this is going to hurt, and I don't want it to hurt babe" Alex says, and piper cant see her face but she knows exactly the look she is giving her

"I'm trying" piper mumbles barely able to breath

At that, Alex slides her fingers inside of Piper, continuing the exam.

And fuck, Piper wanted to die, because it felt good.


	2. Chapter 2

10 seconds. 10 seconds Alex has had her fingers inside of me, and im having to bite my tongue not to make any noises. Luckily she can't see my face.

That is until she stands up and starts pressing down on my abdomen and uterus in combination with her other hand.

"does me pushing down make it any worse?" Alex asks seemingly un-phased by the situation

"no" I say into my arms currently draped over my face.

"Piper I cant understand you -put your arms down" Alex says "the longer you take to answer the longer I stay inside you" alex continues …"unless that's what you want?" she laughs wiggling her eyebrows

"Fuck you Alex, no, no it doesn't hurt more when you push down" I glare at her finally having removed my arms

"Whys your face so red pipes?" Alex laughs knowingly as she finally pulls her hand out and sits back down on her stool writing notes down in the chart.

Piper lets go of the breath she didn't know she was holding. Completely ignoring Alex

"Okay Piper, good news is I think I know what's causing you pain, bad news is I need to do one other exam and you're not gonna like it" Alex looks at Piper biting back a laugh

"What exam? What do you think it is?" Piper asks, horrors running through her mind of what Alex could be talking about

"Well, there's a couple things. But I want to finish the exam before I give you my full diagnosis" Alex bites her bottom lip to the side not sure how to continue.. "Piper have you… have you had anal sex in the past few weeks?" Alex finally finishes

Pipers eyes shoot open "what, I , i..i don't,_"

"Piper" Alex cuts her off giving her a look

"…a couple times" piper blushes embarrassed

Piper and Alex had talked about it a couple times but never actually did it.

The thoughts that flash through her mind make Alex groan inwardly.

"Okay well I need to check there as well.. don't worry I wont make you bend over the table or anything, just stay how you are" Alex says as she goes to grab the bottle of lubricant

"No…no Alex Please no" Piper pleads, her face turning even redder than before, as she realizes what Alex was referring to

"Piper, you told me you can't tell where the pain is coming from, and I have already felt a couple cuts and tears, I need to make sure they don't continue through the wall."

"But… Alex you've never.. This is, this is mortifying, Im not" Piper says trying to remove her legs from the stirrups

"oh no you don't" Alex says placing her hands on Pipers legs keeping them spread apart "Were almost done, itll be over before you know it" Alex says reassuringly

Piper sighs and lays back down, stopping the tension against Alex's hands from trying to pull her legs together, signaling that she can continue

"Good girl" Alex says, that husky voice returning

Piper brings her arms back over covering her face, humiliated

"its going to be a little cold, take a deep breath" Alex says, her professional voice back

Piper feels the tip of alex's finger and feels like she going to pass out from embarrassment . And then pressure, a lot of pressure.

She cant help it. A small moan escapes her lips, she tries to bite it back. But Alex's hand stills and she knows she heard it.

"Well Piper, arnt you full of surprises" Alex says raising her eyebrows and smirking

"God, please kill me" Piper says to herself

"Sorry kid, you're very much alive" Alex chuckles as she finishes her exam and pulls out

"Okay Piper, you can put your legs down" Alex says quietly

Piper moves so fast, Alex was worried she might fall off the table.

"Woah, woah, easy there, no need to be shy now" Alex laughs steadying piper

Piper blushes and looks up at Alex "So, now that you've humiliated me are you going to tell me whats wrong with me"

Alex frowns "I was just doing my job Pipes" she says as she sits down in front of Piper "Okay, so for starters, you have severe inflammation, most likely caused by friction from lack of moisture…. and since I know you don't have a problem getting wet.." Piper kicks alex with her foot angrily causing her to laugh but she continues "Its probably because the more sex you have in a short amount of time, the less natural moisture your body is able to produce…OR the people you're sleeping with simply don't turn you on" Alex looks up at Piper challengingly with a knowing look

"anything else?" Piper says ignoring Alex's completely accurate comment

"yes actually" Alex smirks "I saw and felt a couple tears, I'm not sure how they got there, and im sure your not going to give me enough details to figure it out, but I assume that's what is causing the bulk of your pain and discomfort especially when walking… luckily for you they were only in the front"

"great" Piper mumbles

"cheer up kid, at least you don't have an STD!" Alex nudges pipers leg joking "Well atleast I don't think you do, I took some samples to send off the the lab just be on the safe side, I'll call you with the results…. however you are going to have to stop this sexcapade of yours…. At Least for a couple weeks while the tears heal" Alex looks away with a tinge of jealousy on her face "im going to write you a prescription for a topical numbing cream, and some pain pills" Alex scribbles something on her pad

"thanks, Alex" Piper finally finds her voice again

"Its Doctor Vause to you miss" Alex scolds pretending to be serious

Pipers face flushes red "right, sorry, Doctor"

Alex bust of laughing "Im just fucking with you"

"asshole" Piper slaps her shoulder

"Seriously though piper, what you're doing… its not healthy or safe, even if I didn't know you, I'd be saying this, your going to end up getting an infection" Alex takes a long pause contemplating if she wants to continue "and because I do know you, I'm going to say this- you're better than a bunch of one night stands piper, and whatever pain you're trying to cover isn't going to be fixed by random sex with strangers" Alex stares at piper like a parent that's just finished their lecture

"I..i know It wont" Piper says staring at the floor ashamed

She wanted to tell her. She wanted to say how much she missed her, and how the only reason she was sleeping with so many people was to try to find someone that remotely excited her like Alex did. But instead she just stared back with a blank face

"then why are you doing it piper" Alex said her voice laced with concern

"im not talking to you about this" piper shrugged

"oh come on piper, after everything today, this is where you're going to draw the line?" alex challenged

Alex knew she could get it out of Piper, and if she wasn't going to just tell her, all she had to do was get her angry

"What is it? Just trying to piss Carol off again? I mean I know you have a boring life now piper but this isn't exactly how id suggest spicing it up… Or are you just that unsatisfied with your sex life, that you "

"Fuck off Alex! You don't know anything about my life now, its not boring just because I'm not fucking a drug dealer!" Piper Snaps

Alex smirks "So that leaves unsatisfied then" licking her lips "I don't ever remember that being a problem when we were together?"

"Yes Alex, you fucking got me, I am so unsatisfied without you that I sleep with just about anyone because Maybe if I add them all up itll be the same as you fucking me because I miss you that god damn much!... I mean seriously are you that conceded?! Piper Yells

Piper was banking on the fact that Alex would think she was being sarcastic

But Alex knew, Alex knew she got to her, and no matter how much Piper tried to cover up what she was really saying with sarcasm, Alex knew it was the truth. But she'd play along.

"Well babe, if you wanted me to fuck you all you had to do was call" Alex shot back

"you're unbelievable" Piper yelled, but inwardly she wished Alex was being sincere

As their voices became louder, there was a knock of the door from one of the nurses.

"everything okay in there?" she asked through the door

"Yeah were fine, Ill be out soon" Alex responded quickly

"Look Piper, you don't wanna tell me, that's fine, im pretty used to you pushing me away" Alex walked over and stood right in front of piper "but say..say you missed me, and were hurting, and slept with all these people to try to numb the pain, and then by some miracle walk into my exam room, and have the opportunity to tell me, and are too afraid. Well, well that would be a real shame…" Alex places her hand on pipers thigh and begins to slide it slowly up towards pipers center. And pipers breath catches in her throat. Alex knew.

Alex leaned in and whispered into Piper's ear "because ive missed you"

Piper shuttered at the feeling of Alex's breath against her neck "and unlike all the random people you've let in your bed recently.. ill have you dripping baby" Alex squeezed pipers leg right before she reached her center and then leaned back.

Piper was speechless, her mouth hanging open, and her heart was beating through her chest. How after all these years how did Alex still have this effect on her.

Piper and Alex locked eyes for a few seconds and alex was smirking, but alex broke the eye contact to scribble something else down one the pad and then ripped off 3 pages.

"Here are your prescriptions, come back if it gets worse, and I mean it piper, no sex."

"You sure you're not just jealous" Piper finally spoke up with a vengeance

Alex laughed to herself, typical Piper

"It was good to see you kid." And with that Alex turns and walks out of the exam room.

Piper sits there for a couple minutes in disbelief of the past 30 minutes, trying to gather herself. When she finally gets dressed and exists the room Alex is nowhere to be seen.

Piper gets in her car and pulls the prescriptions out of her purse. She has three pieces of paper but only remembered Alex mentioning 2 medications. She flips thru to see what they all are and when she gets to the last slip Piper has to reread it 100 times to make sure her eyes aren't playing tricks on her.

"_Call me..241-974-3007 – AV"_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been 2 days since piper had gone to the doctor, and Piper had just continued to stare at the piece of paper from Alex. Unsure if she wanted to call her. Yes she missed her, but that didn't mean they were good together. But as mortifying as her visit had been, Piper couldn't deny the connection she felt when Alex was around her, touching her. It was good to see her.

She wrote out a text at first, but erased it and rewrote it again and again, finally deciding to just sleep on it another night. It was almost 8' oclock when piper felt her phone vibrating. Not recognizing the number, but it was a New York area code she decided to pick up.

"Hello" Piper answered

"Hi Piper" A Husky voice came through the line

Piper froze, pulling the phone away from her ear and looking at the caller ID again, this wasn't alex's number, but that was most definitely Alex's voice.

"hello piper are you there" Alex voice could be heard mumbling through the phone so piper pulled it back to her head

"Hi, yes sorry, Im here, may I ask who's calling" Piper decided to play dumb

Alex scoffed "You know who it is."

Before piper could say anything Alex spoke again

"This is Dr. Vause, I just wanted to call to let you know that your test results all came back negative so you're in the clear. If the pain gets worse or doesn't go away in a couple weeks, you should come back in. any questions?" Alex finished sounding more professional then her previous comment

"oh, um no, thanks for letting me know." Piper answered

"Okay well that's all, call if any questions arise" Alex responded still in her work mode

"ok goodb-" Piper tried to say but alex cut her off

"Im still waiting for that call piper." And then the line went dead

Piper stood with her mouth hung open.

XXXXX

Alex liked messing with Piper. It was easy. Sure she was shocked and full of emotion when she saw her up on that table, but Alex would never let Piper see that. She never moved on, she never stopped loving her. Sure she had dated a couple girls since piper, but never for too long and she never loved them like she did with piper.

Med school distracted her for awhile, she wasn't thinking about missing piper. About how hurt she was from losing her mom, or from piper walking out. She pushed it all down. She was mad at Piper for how she did it, but after awhile she admitted to herself that she understood why. That's why Alex decided to get out of the ring. But she didn't go to med school for piper, she did that for her mom.

Still, even after all those years, seeing Piper made everything come rushing back. She would have been professional, she was professional. She would have done the exam and let her walk out the door. But in the most piper way, she admitted that she missed Alex, and she wasn't going to let that go. and when she heard Piper let out a moan, everything about professionalism went out the door.

Alex had waited 2 days for piper to call her. She knew she would give in eventually, but her test results had just come back, and while a nurse would normally be the one to call, Alex thought it was the perfect chance to give piper a little extra push. Because as calm and collected as she wanted to appear, she wanted to see her again.

XXXXXX

After they ended their phone call, all that was on Piper's mind was Alex. That smug, tall, sexy, DOCTOR, of an ex girlfriend. She decided she was still going to wait till tomorrow, she didn't want Alex to know she could influence her that easily.

Piper showered and went to bed, hoping that would pass the time quicker, but she couldn't stop running possible conversations and scenarios through her mind about what would happen when she contacted Alex. She finally drifted off to sleep at 3 in the morning.

When she woke up she immediately reached for her phone, she had waited long enough.

She still didn't know what to say, she decided they need to talk in person, so she sent a text instead of calling.

"_Meet me for drinks this Friday." She hit send and immediately regret it _

Alex was working but felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out while walking to the next patients room. She grinned when she saw pipers name across her screen.

"_sorry who is this?" _Alex laughed while hitting send, 2 could play at that game, she made her wait so now shes going to mess with her

Piper frowned when she saw Alex's response. She had never deleted Alex's number so it hurt to know that Alex didn't keep hers. She had lost all her confidence. And was again at a loss for words.

Alex watched the screen as the little typing bubbles appeared and disappeared over and over. She decided to put her out of her misery.

"_Hi piper ;) little direct don't you think? No "hey Alex", "how are you doing Alex" _

Piper read the message and smiled. Same old smug Alex

"_Hey Alex"_ she quickly sent back

this caused Alex to laugh

"_I believe I told you to call also….never could do what you were told… so anyways this is a cop out" _Flashbacks ran thru alex's mind

Piper blushed at Alex's message. She didn't know if Alex was trying to be sexual with that comment, but that's all piper got from it.

"_not a cop out, just being efficient, figured you'd be at work_" piper sent back ignoring Alex's other comment

"_how considerate, of you. You are correct, I am working, so unfortunately I have to go. I get off at 7 so you can CALL and ask me out then, maybe then ill say yes. Bye kid."_ Alex wasn't going to let her get off that easy

Piper rolled her eyes at Alex's message. She always had to be difficult.

"_Im not asking you out. I simply want to meet a friend"_ Piper sent back

Alex checked pipers last message before putting her phone away. Shaking her head she sent back a short message and slid her phone back in her coat. They were never friends.

"_Mhm. 7pm." _Was the last Alex replied

Piper threw her phone down and got ready to go into work. Her and polly ran a soap shop downtown.

She spent the day trying to create a new scent. Something polly usually does, but Piper thought she would give It a go. It kept her busy until 7:30, when she realized it was time to head home. She was on her way home when she remembered she also had to Call Alex. Ass.

Her thumb hovered over Alex's contact for a couple seconds before finally hitting call.

Alex felt her phone ringing and chuckled. I win, she thought.

"You're late." Alex answered

"don't be a dick Alex"

Alex laughed into the phone

"I called didn't I" Piper spoke over her

"mm that you did, Im still waiting for you to ask tho" Alex replied

Piper groaned "seriously Alex"

"yes, you wanna see me? I want to hear you say it" Alex said her voice getting a little lower than before

Piper sighed "fine Alex. Will you come get drinks with me Friday?

"hmmmmmmmmmmmm. I guess." Alex finally answered after a long pause

"great, meet me at Reds bar on 14th at 7" and with that piper abruptly hung up. She was annoyed with Alex's smugness

Alex was surprised when she heard the line go dead, but chuckled and sent piper a text, since she didn't let her respond on the phone.

"_that wasn't so hard was it? Little harsh, but itll do. See you Friday Pipes"_

_xxxxx_

The rest of the week went by relatively slow for both women., as they were awaiting Friday night.

Piper spent all day trying to figure out what to wear. She wanted to look good, but also like she hadn't tried too hard.

Alex on the other hand didn't have time to think about it as she got off work late, and was rushing home to change. She was going to be a little late, but Piper was always late so she didn't even bother texting. She put on some black ripped jeans with a v neck and her leather jacket and rushed out the door.

Piper was the first to arrive at the bar, albeit 15 minutes late. She hesitated outside the door before finally walking inside. She scanned the room but didn't spot her, her nerves started getting to her. She thought about leaving, Alex wasn't here yet, she could still back out. It was all too much. She spun around ready to head back for the door when she ran directly into the women consuming her thoughts.

Alex Looked at her with an accusing glare

"don't even think about it" she said in a low husky tone

piper looked up at her with wide eyes

"I.. I just forgot something in my car and was.." Piper stuttered trying to get some words out

"Yeah yeah, sure you were. C'mon lets find a booth" Alex spoke to piper fully aware of her plan to leave.. she placed her hand on Pipers lower back guiding her to a booth at the back of the bar

Piper shuddered at Alex's touch. Alex smirked seeing the effect she still had on piper

The both slid in the booth, and alex set her bag down

"Ill go get drinks" Alex walked a couple steps before turning back to piper "don't you dare leave"

Piper bit her bottom lip and nodded

Alex returned a couple minutes later with 2 beers.

"It was too cold for margaritas" she winked at piper

"funny" Piper shot back

Piper finally took in a good look at Alex and what she was wearing, and damn. Her eyes ranked up and down Alex's body before finally reaching her face. When piper got there she saw Alex giving her a knowing stare and a grin.

"See something you like?" Alex smirked

"Shuddup" Piper mumbled

there was an awkward silence as neither knew where to start

"soooo"

"How have you been"

They both spoke at the same time

"how have I been" Alex laughed "really, small talk, ok sure… Im great-how are you piper" she asked raising her eyebrows

"ive been better" Piper says quickly shifting her gaze to the table

"what the meds not helping?" Alex asks laughing referring to pipers recent visit

"oh fuck off" Piper snaps her head back up "its not funny Alex, plus arnt you not allowed to talk about that stuff out of the office?!" piper whisper shouts

Alex cant contain her grin

"first of all, no that's not a rule. Second I think your thinking of patient confidentially, WHICH Im still not breaking because.. Patient" Alex points to piper and then back up to herself "doctor…. Ergo, all is good" She says smugly

Piper rolls her eyes "whatever I don't want to talk about it"

"well what do you want to talk about, why am I here" Alex asks seriously all signs of laughter gone

Piper can feel the tension. She doesn't know why exactly she asked alex to come she just wanted to see her.

Piper stared a couple more seconds before finally speaking up.

"I don't know. I thought we should talk…. You're the one that told me to call you anyways!" Piper stated defensively

"I didn't give you my number to talk babe." Alex says with lust filled eyes, biting her lip and pausing "but sure if that's what you want, fine lets talk"

Piper was speechless

"you know im now a doctor. What have you been doing these past few years?" Alex asks throwing her a lifeline

"I ugh, I finally started that soap business with Polly, its called POPI… were trying to get into barneys" Piper finished

"Ugh see you didn't take my advice on the name…. proud of you tho kid"

Pipers heart warmed at Alex revealing that she remembered piper talking about wanting to start her business all those years ago.

"Yeah idk Polly liked it.. but thanks" she answered looking away

Piper felt uncomfortable with the small talk, if they were going to talk, then they needed to address everything

"Look Alex, I…I just wanted to say im sorry… for everything, for paris, for your-"

"Don't" Alex cut her off "Just don't, Piper. Nothing you say is ever going to make me feel okay about the fact that you weren't there for me when my mom died. So don't waste your breathe. You did some fucked up shit." She pauses letting piper take in what she just said, her eyes full of anger but quickly they soften again and piper stares back confused "I know I wasn't perfect either, I hurt you, you hurt me, it was years ago, so lets just not-okay?" Alex finishes softer

"But- " Piper stops talking when Alex gives her a look "okay"

Alex grabs her beer and takes a long swig

"sooo.. are you seeing anyone?" Piper finally breaks the silence

"Do you want me to be?" Alex replied with a smirk on her face

"why cant you just answer the question alex" Piper says annoyed

"why does it matter?" alex says with her eyebrows raised, piper doesn't answer so she continues " I mean I know you're not seeing anyone….unless of course you're a cheater that is" Alex comments clearly still bothered by pipers actions

"I said I didn't want to talk about that" piper says angrily

"Too bad" Alex shoots back "Yeah maybe In a Doctors office, im not gonna push it and talk with you about it, but here, as 'friends', you can bet your pretty little ass were discussing it" Alex challenges her

"There's nothing to discuss" Piper says not backing down

"I disagree" Alex isn't going to drop it

Piper stares at her, contemplating what she wants to say.

"im allowed to have sex alex" Piper says not giving in

"Yes piper, im aware… Im simply asking you to talk to me and tell me what happened that made you, piper chapman, waspy good little Connecticut good girl, decide to sleep around with everyone in the area" Alex spits out bitterly

"you know what Alex, I don't owe you an explanation….maybe I'm just really fucking horny" piper yells

"Oh I'm sure you are" Alex shouts back "that doesn't explain why you chose randoms, instead of trying to find someone you actually like" she finishes condescendingly

"oh you're one to talk!" Piper shouts, and people are starting to look "I don't see you settled down with a ring on your finger, but im sure you have no problem finding people to keep your bed warm every weekend"

"Keep your voice down piper" Alex glares "and you're right I don't have a problem keeping my bed warm, but unlike you I have one fuck buddy instead of 11"

Piper looks at Alex full of jealousy, and hurt. Alex immediately knows she's crossed the line.

"Piper im sorry, I didn't mean that" Alex says softly

"yes you did." Piper says coldly 'look Alex this was a mistake, you've moved on, and there's too much anger and hurt here, and it was stupid of me to think that was magically going to go away." Piper starts to stand and gather her things to leave

Alex just watches Piper "fine piper, walk out when the conversation gets a little tough, that's what you do best" she finally says from the booth, confused by Pipers words

Piper had started walking away but when she heard what Alex said she turned back around.

"For the record, I haven't settled down with just one person because I still wanted _**you**_. I missed _**you.**_ I was still in love with _**you**_." Alex mouth hangs open stunned at her admission, as piper continues "I slept with a ton of random people because I was trying to find one that made me feel like you did." Pipers eyes are filled with rage and disgust as she looks Alex up and down "But thank you for reminding me how much of an asshole you are, and how fucking stupid that was…Goodbye Alex."

Piper turns and walks away.

Alex tries to grab Pipers hand to stop her but she's too far.

"Piper wait!" Alex shouts across the bar but its too late

Piper is already out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex had tried calling Piper for a week. But eventually gave up. If Piper didn't want to talk to her, she wasn't going to beg.

That didn't mean she wasn't disappointed by Pipers lack of response. She knew that she had crossed a line and offended piper, but she thought it would blow over and Piper would eventually answer.

Piper on the other hand was determined not to answer Alex's calls no matter how badly she wanted her. Sometimes there's just too much bad shit between people and continuing a relationship with them, no matter how bad you want to, is a bad for you.

She did however need to let off some steam, and reward herself for the self restraint of not answering Alex's calls all week.

Piper texted Polly and told her to meet her at a bar downtown.

XXXX

Alex felt her phone ringing in her lab coat, and her mind instantly went to Piper. She heart sank a little when she pulled it out and saw Nicky's name on the screen.

"Hey Nick I'm at work what's up?" Alex spoke quietly in the phone

"well damn stretch, don't sound so excited to hear my voice" Nicky said sarcastically

"sorry, just have a lot on my mind" Alex spoke still not fully focused on the conversation

"well say no more.. were getting drinks then! Ive got stories to tell" Nicky said cheerily

"ugh I don't kno nick im not really in the mood" Alex sighed

"no excuses, ill pick you up at 9" Nicky hung up before alex could decline

Alex heard the line go dead, and rolled her eyes. Guess I'm going out she thought to herself.

xxxxxx

Piper met Polly at the bar later that night. They were 3 drinks in when she finally told her what happened last weekend.

"I cant believe you went out with supercunt" Polly slammed her drink down turning towards piper

"Polly I was jus so shocked from running into her, and then she gave me her number and I just couldn't not see her again, but it was a mistake, im never going to see her again"

Piper downed her beer, and stared down at the table.

"oh fuck" Polly said quietly and piper lifted her head

"what?" Piper asked confused

"you sure you're never going to see her again?" polly asked nodding towards the door

Piper turned around and there she was in all her glory. None other than Alex Vause.

Pipers mouth went dry. How could they go years without seeing each other, and then in 1 week run into each other twice. Piper quickly turned around so Alex wouldn't see her.

"Do you wanna go somewhere else?" Polly asked

"No, I just want to drink till I forget she even exists" piper mumbled signaling the bartender for a round of shots

"ok well, jus tell me if you want to leave" polly said worried

"Can you see them?" piper said trying to stay out of alexs line of view

"Yeah, shes just talking to that girl at a corner table.. I don't recognize her, did you?"

"no….no I don't know who she is" Piper said sadly suddenly realizing that if it was just the two of them that it was probably one of her girlfriends or as alex had put it, her fuck buddy

xxxxx

"stretch do you know that chick, she's been staring for the past hour" Nicky bumps Alex and points to the girl

Alex looks in the direction of Nicky's hand and sees the brunette, she looks familiar but Alex cant seem to place where she knows her

"I um I think so.. but I.. oh, oh no fucking way" it finally clicks in Alex's brain

"Who is it?!" Nicky leans in with a grin on her face

"Polly harper, pipers best friend" Alex says while searching for the blonde

"oh shit, you serious".. nicky says staring back over "is piper here"

"I don't know I need a better angle.. im gonna go get drinks so I can see, want anything?" Alex says standing up

"Nah I'm good for now, watching this will be entertainment enough"

XXX

"Piper I think they saw us" Polly says quickly trying to warn piper

As soon as Alex get to the bar she can see her. Fiddling with her shot glass. Alex notices all of the empty glasses. Piper has always been a light weight, there was no way she could handle that many drinks.

She stares at her from across the bar waiting for her to look up.

Piper finally looks up from her glass and they lock eyes. Neither looking away.

Piper cant take it anymore and looks away "Ugh fuck this I'm going to dance" piper says to polly.. she looks at alex, and all she can picture is alex with that girl and it makes her blood boil. She takes one more shot, and then turns around an walks to the dance floor

Alex raises her eyebrows confused by piper, unsure where she is going.. eventually losing her in the crowd. She walks back to Nicky with her drink

She scans the dance floor and finally finds her... grinding on some tool, who looked like he walked right out of a frat house.. and Alex stiffens

Hes running up his hands up and down her sides and Alex wants to punch him in the face. It doesn't matter how many years its been since piper was actually hers. Piper will always be hers.

Piper turns around and throws her arm around the guys neck whispering in his ear, and Alex has seen that face before. She doesn't need to hear what she said to know it was dirty, and the guys face confirms it. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. Then she saw piper nod her head towards the door, and the guy shake his head, and that's when Alex decided she had enough.

Piper walked back over to the bar stool to grab her bag and tell Polly she was leaving, when suddenly she felt someone gripping her arm and dragging her towards the bathroom.

"hey what the fuck do you think you are doing" piper starts shouting as shes pulled into the bathroom

Alex pulls Piper inside and then slams the door shut and locks it. Turning back and glaring at Piper

"What the fuck Alex, move out of the way" Piper angrily tries to move alex out of the way of the door to no avail

"What the fuck are you doing Piper? Hm? Were you about to leave with that guy?" Alex shouts

"so what if I was" piper scoffs "im a grown woman, I can do what I want"

"The fuck you can" Alex responds "No, no, you're not doing that…not why I'm watching"

"Get out of my way Alex" Piper tries to move her again

At this Alex grabs Pipers hips and spins them around and pins her against the wall

"Im not letting you walk out of this bathroom, to go fuck that stranger piper" Alex digs her fingers into pipers hip bone holding her in place

Piper looks away refusing to make eye contact with her

"Look at me" Alex grits through her teeth, but piper refuses "Look at me piper."

Piper finally brings her eyes to meet Alex's, but they're full of anger

"you want sex this bad? Hm? Willing to get it from just about anyone?" alex asks dragging her hand down pipers thigh

"yes alex, I do just want to get fucked so jus let me go so I can do just that"

Alex looks at piper and then presses her thigh roughly between pipers leg causing Piper to gasp

"I told you baby, if you wanted it that bad all you had to do was call me"

"I don't want it from you" piper struggles to speak as all she can focus on his the pressure from alex's leg and the effect It has on her

"oh is that so?" at this Alex grabs piper hips and spins her around so her front is pressed against the wall

"I think you do pipes, I think you want me to fuck you so bad that your trying to sleep with anyone to distract you from what you really want" Alex slides her hand around and dips her fingertips into pipers pants "But im right here babe, so just tell me you want me"

Alex leans forward and moves the hair away from pipers neck and places a kiss down pipers spine causing her to shiver. She runs her hand under pipers shirt and roughly grabs her boob and squeezes

"so piper do you have something you want to tell me?" Alex begins unbuttoning pipers pants and slides her hand inside. She can feel how wet piper is thru her panties and smirks

Piper moans when she feels Alex slide her hand into her pants. This is exactly what she didn't want to happen. But also what she has been dreaming about for the past 5 years.

"Alex.. "Piper breaths out rocking her hips back towards alex

Alex knows she shouldn't.. but she wants to feel piper so she slides her hand inside her panties and runs her finger up and down her slit.

"Fuck pipes your so wet" Alex groans feeling it "See I told you that you didn't have a problem with that" she laughs

"Fuck you Alex"

"I don't think your in the position to be making those kinds of demands piper" alex pushes against piper pinning her harder against the wall to remind her, exactly how vulnerable she is right now

Piper stops talking

Alex starts circling pipers clit and piper wants to die it feels so good. How could nobody else make her feel like this. She moans and throws her head back against alex's shoulder.

"Fine Alex. You win. I want you. Please fuck me."

Alex grins. And then abruptly stops her hand. "No"

"No?" Piper says confused

"You drag me in the bathroom and stick your hand down my pants and now your telling me no" Piper spins around furious but still trapped my alex's arms on both sides of her.

She turns to see the most smug look on Alex's face

"I had other motives "Alex smirks "plus your drunk, and more importantly, I told you no sex piper"

"but..it doesn't hurt anymore" piper looks down embarrassed

"Doctors orders, sorry kid, gonna have to check before I clear you" Alex winks

"Like hell you are.. fine whatever, you stopped me from having sex with that guy, amd you wont have sex with me so you win, my night is ruined congrats, can I just go home now, please move."

"like I said your drunk. So no, im putting you in a cab. Lets go" Alex grabs pipers hand so she cant bolt and opens the door

Piper looks for polly but she cant find her… she checks her phone and sees a couple mixed texts saying that she left with some guy, how sweet of her to make sure I was okay she thinks.

Alex meets Nicky's eyes and mouths that shes leaving, but nicky doesn't seem bothered as she's accompanied by a new girl in the booth. She just winks at alex

Once alex pulls piper outside she hails a cab. She opens the door for piper

"I don't want to go anywhere with you Alex, I don't need a babysitter just leave me alone"

"just get in the car piper" alex says annoyed

"No ill get my own cab"

"Piper get your ass in the car, now" Alex challenges her

Piper gulps when she looks at alex, shes drunk, but not drunk enough that that tone doesn't scare her so she slides into the back seat.

Alex slides in the back seat next to hre and gives the driver an address

"that not where I live, I thought you were sending me home, where are we going" Piper asks confused and annoyed

Alex looks directly at piper

"im taking you back to my place."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait for an ****update! I know it sucks to have big gaps in between updates, but I have to be in the mood to write stories, and that doesn't happen often. I'm much more a fan of reading them! haha ****Dont worry though, unless i say otherwise, and update will come eventually. Love reading your guys reviews though, makes me want to write more! ****Anyways hope the wait was worth it.**

**Chapter 5**

Neither speaks on the cab ride home. They don't even make eye contact. Piper was too embarrassed that Alex was practically escorting her home like a child. Alex on the other hand, was thinking about how hard it was not to fuck Piper right there in the bathroom. She wanted Piper, she would always want Piper, but she wanted Piper to talk to her first. She knew Piper was hurting, and as much as Sex would make them both feel better, it was only a Band-Aid, and it wouldn't solve anything.

The cab finally pulled up to Alex's apartment and they both slid out.

Piper takes a couple steps towards the door before stopping in her tracks. She wasn't really about to go home with Alex was she. She turns around in her spot, trying to walk back towards the street to call a cab to her own place.

"look Alex, I'm just gonna get my own cab.. I can't –"

Alex puts her arm out to stop Piper from reaching the road "You're coming inside"

Piper shivers at the feeling of Alex's hand on her abdomen. She looks down and then back up into Alex's eyes. Emerald green eyes staring right at her.

"Alex." Piper practically sounds like shes begging her to let her leave

"we need to talk." Alex says sternly, keeping her arm up blocking piper

"we've already talked Alex, there's not much left to say" Piper says, her eyes becoming filled with anger

"the hell there isn't" Alex quietly shouts not wanting to draw attention to them

Piper doesn't want to talk, she just wants to go to bed. She sighs, knowing Alex isn't going to let this go. But the hell if she's not going to try.

"another day Alex" Piper steps to the side and starts to walk to the street, but after a couple steps she realizes she was drunker than she thought. She stumbles, not walking completely straight. As soon as she does, Alex grabs her around the waist.

"nu uh, lets go kid" Alex turns them both around and tries to guide Piper by her lower back giving her a little shove towards the door. Piper pushes back against Alex's hand, trying not to walk. Alex looks over at her, becoming irritated with Pipers antics.

"Piper. Walk." Alex glares at Piper. Piper looks back challenging her, before sighing in defeat and walking towards the door.

Alex opens the door to the building ushering Piper inside. They walk up 2 flights of stairs. Alex cant help but watch Pipers movements. She missed that body.

"stop staring at my ass" Piper mumbles

Alex smirks to herself and laughs "who said I was staring?"

Piper ignores her,, and stops when they reach the top of the stairs. Not sure which door to walk to.

Alex strides past her "This way"

They walk into Alex's apartment, and its uncomfortably silent as she shuts the door.

Piper walks around looking at where Alex lives now. The pictures, the people she doesn't recognize. It feels weird being here, and not feeling comfortable around her. Alex just follows her with her eyes. Piper eventually stops and turns back around facing Alex.

"Why am I here Alex" Piper says looking up from the ground

"Because you clearly aren't taking care of yourself" Alex says, voice laced with concern

Piper instantly becomes filled with anger and sadness

"how would you know!" Piper yells back

"Because you were sitting on my table in a clinic not but 2 weeks ago, from fucking so many strangers! Because I saw you drinking way more than you normally do tonight! Because you were throwing yourself at some loser you didn't even like and were about to go home with him if I hadn't stopped you!" Alex yells not holding back

Piper stares at the ground not knowing what to say. She begins fidgeting with her hands. Before mumbling "I don't know why you care anyways"

Alex eyes widen when she hears what Piper said "I will always care about you Piper!"

Alex's voice softens "just talk to me Pipes, what's wrong"

Piper cringes at Alex's use of her old nickname "I don't know Alex, okay, I don't know what you want me to say, I don't know what's wrong with me….. Ever since I left you, I just feel numb, so I try to distract myself.. and I just.. I fucking miss you." Piper finally says looking up with pleading eyes

"All these years, why didn't you ever pick up the phone and call me then" Alex says calmly

"Because Alex, we don't work" Piper responds quietly

"we didn't work, when I was a drug dealer... things change" Alex says taking a step towards Piper

"There's too much pain between us Alex" Piper says taking a step backwards to keep the distance between them

"Okay, fine, even if we couldn't be together…. you could have still called" Alex says moving towards Piper again

"for what Alex? What could you possibly have done"

"I don't have to be your girlfriend to fuck you Piper" Alex says smirking, and taking another step towards Piper

"you really think that's a good idea? You really want to be my booty call?" piper says taking another step backwards and bumping into a wall, having nowhere else to go.

"Do I want to be a booty call? No. Will I fuck you under the guise of making you feel better? Yes."

Piper scoffs, and looks away

Alex walks over and corners Piper. She rubs her thumb along Pipers jawline. "feeling sober yet?" she whispers in her ear

Piper closes her eyes, not sure what she wants. She wants Alex, shes always wanted Alex. But there's so much pain.

"Just let me go home Alex. We shouldn't do this" Piper says defeated

"were not doing anything Piper. Not yet" Alex takes Pipers earlobe into her mouth

"Alex" Piper half moans her name.. "stop"

"do you really want me to stop?" Alex drags her fingers down Pipers chest and rests them just above her waistline, drawing circles with her thumb

"yes" Piper answers to quickly, her voice betraying her

"say that again and mean it" Alex brings her hand down and cups Piper through her jeans

Pipers gasps out at the contact and shuts her eyes

Alex applies more pressure to her core, and that's when Piper winces. She tries to hide it, but Alex notices immediately, and withdraws her hand

"Piper? Are you still in pain?" Alex says, quickly going into doctor mode

"No, I'm just so fucking horny, You left me hanging in the bathroom, and now its so sensitive it hurts to touch"

"Bullshit, let me check you" Alex says grabbing Pipers arm and trying to drag her to her bed to examine her

"are you kidding me?! I'm fine Alex" Piper says digging her feet into the ground

"great, then this should be quick, you were supposed to come back in anyways" Alex says not giving in

"you didn't say that before! Im not doing this again, it was embarrassing enough the first time." Piper says still refusing to move

"I didn't say it because I knew you wouldn't come. But you're here now, and im still a doctor. So im going to check you, and if nothing is wrong, then you can leave."

"no" Piper says trying to stand her ground

"im not asking Piper. This isn't my office, this is my apartment, so I make the rules. Go lay down on the bed." Alex says sternly

Piper stares at Alex still not moving an inch.

"don't make me carry you" Alex challenges her

Piper doesn't flinch, she has seen this side of Alex a couple times, but that was in the past. She thinks shes bluffing now.

Alex raises her eyebrows and tilts her head giving her one last shot, before chuckling and walking over and throwing Piper over her shoulder

"Alex are you kidding me! Put me down right now!" Piper shouts

"I gave you a warning" Alex laughs, as she carries Piper to her bedroom, finally setting her down in front of the bed

Piper stares at her fuming

"This is not funny Alex!" She shoves her shoulders

Alex ignores her anger, and continues "Are you going to take your pants off, or am I going to have to do that to?" she finishes grinning

"Neither" Piper says trying to move by Alex out of the room

Alex doesn't even let her get an inch, trapping her in front of the bed "Drop em"

"not a chance in hell" Piper glares back at her

Alex bites her lip, and grabs Pipers waistband pulling her towards her

"you didn't have a problem with my hand being down your pants in the bathroom" Alex replies huskily

"fuck off, that was different" Piper says not meeting Alex's eyes

"doesn't have to be." Alex says running her hand slowly up underneath Pipers shirt "nothing I haven't seen before… Just close your eyes..." Alex looks piper in the eyes and then slowly unbuttons her jeans and starts peeling them down her legs.

"Al please stop" piper pleads with her, and goes to grab Alex's hands to stop her

"shhhhhh, just relax" Alex leans in and kisses her neck and then starts to lift Pipers legs out of the pants on the floor. Once Piper is standing there in her underwear, Alex slowly pushes her down on the bed.

"I really don't think you need to do this" Piper says one last time holding her legs tightly together

"I just want to make sure you're okay, so that when I fuck you, I know I'm not hurting you" Alex says hooking her fingers into the sides of Pipers underwear an pulling them down. Piper groans at Alex's words.

Pipers laying there, with nothing on her bottom half, and Alex cant help but stare at her, laying in her bed. She never thought she would see that again. Piper opens her eyes and sees Alex staring at her and gets embarrassed and tries to get up

"sorry, im sorry, I couldn't help myself. Lay back down please" Alex says pushing piper back down on the bed

"Please just get this over with Alex, since you're clearly giving me no other option" Piper says staring at the ceiling

Alex bends pipers legs but shes still holding them tightly toghether, and when alex tries to spread them with her hands piper wont let her.

Alex rolls her eyes "Spread your legs"

and after a little hesitation, For once Piper does as she's told, and spreads her legs. Alex takes a deep breath in, trying to stay composed

"good girl" Alex says smugly "you ready?" she says warning Piper that she's about to touch her

"No" Piper responds immediately, but Alex ignores her

Alex brings her hand down and starts to touch her. Shes trying to actually examine her, but the lack of gloves and the fact that they are in her bedroom is making this so much harder than last time. She knows its harder for Piper too, because Piper shivered as soon as she touched her.

Piper felt different this time too. The lack of gloves, meant she could actually feel Alex. Her warm soft fingers, touching her.

"Breathe babe" And then without warning Alex slid her fingers inside of her, and this time, Piper didn't even try to cover her moan

Alex wanted to let out a moan when she heard Piper, and fuck did she feel good. But Alex was trying to focus. However once she felt around and knew that the small tears she felt before were healed, Alex's mindset switched in a split second.

Normally she would have pulled her fingers out by now, but instead she moved up and was hovering above piper, still inside her.

"you're all clear." She said an octave lower than usual

Piper stared at her struggling with the feelings alex's hand was causing and confused why it was still there.

Alex started to remove her fingers, but then slowly started pushing them back inside of her. Piper gasps surprised and lets out another loud moan

"Still want to leave?" Alex said coyly to piper

Piper tilted her head back, angry that Alex got her into this position. But she didn't think she could handle not finishing again.

"Fuck you, You said you were just checking me.. DOCTOR" Piper says pretending to be mad

"Oh I did check you…but now I think you need a proper physical" Alex withdraws her hand momentarily and goes to remove pipers shirt

"Alex" piper says loudly, but she ignores her continuing to grab pipers shirt "ALEX!"

Finally Alex stops her movements "Yes?" she says playing dumb

"What do you think you're doing!" Piper says lowering her voice back to normal

"Im giving you what you want baby" Alex says finally removing Piper's shirt

She stares at her just laying there in her bra "Fuck." Alex says raising her eyebrows in awe

Piper needs this. But she doesn't want Alex to win.

"I don't want you" piper says back with vengeance

Alex doesn't seem phased… she returns her hand back between Pipers legs "Your body would say otherwise" She smirks as she runs her finger between pipers folds "you're dripping piper."

Alex is inches away from Pipers lips. Piper can feel her breathing on her as she speaks "I know you have been thinking about me for the past 5 years. Just let me fuck you… no strings attached"

Piper stares at her, considering her offer, knowing that even if they said it, it could never be simple between them. "no strings?"

Alex grins knowing shes got her "nope"

"Fine. Fuck me" Piper finally answers

Alex doesn't need to be told twice. She immediately brings her lips to Pipers and slips her tongue in her mouth. While her other hand runs up pipers shirt and grabs her breast and squeezes. She starts rubbing her nipple between her fingers. Piper starts wriggling underneath her.

Alex starts to kiss down Pipers neck, then she yanks pipers bra down and starts torturing her chest with her mouth.

"Alex please" Piper begs, she wants alex lower. Now.

"patience. Ive been waiting awhile for this" Alex says bringing her mouth to the other side.

Finally she brings her hand to where piper wants her. Piper moans at finally feeling Alex again. She starts rocking her hips against her hand, trying to get more friction

Alex starts circling her clit. Piper tries to nudge her hand lower to her entrance but Alex glares up at her.

"do that again and ill stop" Alex says biting pipers ear "im in charge" she starts moving her fingers faster and harder

"Fuck Alex" Piper shuts her eyes and bites her lip "Please"

"What do you want?" Alex says smugly

"you"

"Beg, I want to hear you say it" Alex commands

Piper knows that tone. She hates that tone anywhere else, but here, god it turns her on.

"Please Alex, I need you inside of me. Please fuck me" she whimpers

Alex grins and then slams her fingers into piper

Piper cries out in pleasure "Oh fuck, yes Alex, fuck"

"that's right baby girl, take it" Alex says as she pumps her fingers in and out

Piper loves when Alex talks to her during sex. It makes her come so much faster, but she doesn't want to come yet. She cant hold on much longer though. Nobody has made her feel this good in years. Alex knows exactly how to make her come undone.

"Al, I cant.. I ahh.. Im gonna " Piper can barely get words out as Alex continues

Alex isn't ready for this to be over yet, and she can feel how close piper is

"ah, ah, ah.. im not done yet" Alex says pulling her fingers out. Piper whimpers at the loss of contact

"what the fuck al, I was so close" piper whines

"roll over" Alex says, her tone from earlier returning

Piper does as shes told

Alex begins to rub pipers ass "ya know, theres something I cant seem to get out of my head…back at my office, you told me you had anal… and im almost positive I heard you moan when I examined you there" Alex reaches over and pulls a bottle of lube out of her bedside table

Piper blushes as she realizes what Alex wants to do

"Get on your knees" Alex says pulling pipers hips up

Pipers does, but looks over her shoulder back at Alex "I don't know what your talking about"

Alex chuckles "Oh no?" She covers her fingers in lube and then runs her hand up and down pipers center and then pushes her down so her ass is up and her face is in the mattress "cause I could have sworn that when I did this" Alex slides her finger into pipers hole.. and piper immediately groans at the intrusion "that you made a noise that sounded just like that"

Piper finds it hard to breath, it feels so good, but it takes her breath away. Alex has never done that to her before

"and quite frankly, I didn't like the fact that others had been there and I hadn't… so im going to fill you up everywhere now, and your going to come for me." Alex says as she slides her other finger into pipers front and wraps her other arm around to rub her clit.

The sensation of having alex everywhere is driving piper crazy

"Oh you like that don't you?" Alex asks teasingly "You naughty girl…. You like me filling you up everywhere don't you"

Pipers jus moans out

"answer me piper" Alex says increasing her speed

"fuck..yes" Piper whimpers embarrassed

"is this what you wanted?" Alex asks relentlessly slamming into piper "this what you have been running around town for?" Alex says bitterly

She stops rubbing pipers clit and brings her arm around and smacks pipers ass.

Piper yelps when alexs hand made contact with her ass.. but somehow it made everything feel even better

"I asked you a question" Alex continued

"…yes" piper gasps out, rocking her hips quickly against Alex's hand

"mmm, good girl" Alex returns her hand to pipers clit

Alex can feel piper getting close. She picks up her rhythm and piper moves her hips faster and faster.

"Alex Im going to,, fuck .. I .. don't stop, don't stop!" Piper finally comes undone, and clenches around alex's hand, shaking to climax

Pipers body finally relaxes, and Alex slowly pulls her fingers out. They both roll over and stare at the ceiling breathing heavily

"Fuck" Piper finally speaks

"Missed me?" Alex laughs

Piper slaps her arm "shut up"

Piper realizes she is the only naked one in the bed and immediately becomes self-conscious. She sits up to look for her clothes

"don't get shy on me again" Alex says pulling piper back down on the bed

"I should go" Piper says starting to feel uncomfortable

"what, why" alex sits up confused

"you said no strings" Piper says still looking for her clothes

alex looks hurt "I did yes, but it's the middle of the night… just stay" Alex grabs pipers arms

Piper looks down at her grip and into alexs eyes and can see the hint of vulnerability

She sighs, and lays back down "Fine"


End file.
